Conventionally, in an electric apparatus mounted on a moving body such as a motor vehicle, a display or indicator is fixed thereto only in two directions, in the thickness direction of the display and in the vertical direction thereof by a holder. In such a securing structure, a lightweight display having a terminal can endure vibration and impact; however, a misregistration may occur in a heavyweight display having a terminal such as a vacuum fluorescent because of vibration, impact and so on to cause a broken terminal thereof.
Further, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a box-type of LCD holder and an electronic apparatus using the holder: positioning ribs for positioning an LCD are provided at four corners of an upper face of the LCD holder to be mounted thereon by the LCD, and also urging sections for urging the LCD are provided with extending from one side of the LCD holder and urge the LCD toward the other side thereof opposing the one side to be secured.